kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem Atop the Hill
Requiem Atop the Hill is the tenth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis After taking time off from school, Yuichi returns and runs into Mishio at the gate. The two then meet to discuss Makoto’s condition again. Yuichi tells Mishio that Makoto has lost her ability to talk and hardly expresses emotion anymore. After multiple attempts at persuading Mishio to talk to Makoto, she finally agrees to meet her. Though apprehensive towards Mishio at first, Makoto warms up to her and starts to remember her and Yuichi’s names thanks to Mishio’s efforts, although she tells him it’s only temporary. Knowing that Makoto doesn’t have much time left, Yuichi tries to fulfill her wishes and takes her to the city with his family. Eventually they stop by the photo booth, knowing that Makoto wants to feel like she belongs with a group. Later that night Makoto develops another fever, though somehow her desire to be with Yuichi is still strong enough to get her through it. He then reads her another manga. At the end, he remembers that her last wish is to get married. On their way out, Akiko realizes that this is likely the last time she will ever see Makoto. Mishio meets Makoto outside to say her goodbyes. Nayuki plays with Makoto in the snow one last time before Yuichi returns her to Monomi Hill. Yuichi spends the entire evening with Makoto, handing her a wedding veil to begin their informal ceremony as the sun sets. As the wedding comes to an end, the wind blows away Makoto’s veil, upsetting her. Yuichi embraces Makoto one last time as she plays with her bell. As time passes, Makoto begins losing consciousness and disappears, leaving Yuichi alone on the hill. Yuichi and Mishio meet for the last time after school the next day. She reassures him that Makoto’s disappearance is natural and that the cycle will repeat itself for another human that meets a fox from Monomi Hill. Despite their differing opinions on miracles, the two still manage to cope and find solace. The episode ends with a panning shot of Piro curling up next to Makoto on Monomi Hill. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Makoto Sawatari *Mishio Amano Locations * City of Snow * Minase Residence * Monomi Hill * Yuichi's High School Trivia *A Requiem is a Mass celebrated for the repose of the soul or souls of one or more deceased persons, using a particular form of the Roman Missal. *This episode marks the final appearance of Mishio Amano in the anime. Quotes * “The next time she runs a fever and falls asleep will most likely be the time.” - Mishio * “That’s right… All you wanted was to be with me…” - Yuichi * “I, Yuichi Aizawa, and Makoto Sawatari promise to be by each other’s side in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer… Forever, from this day forward… Right, Makoto?” - Yuichi * “Today, we became a real family.” - Yuichi * “Let’s play like this forever. Okay, Makoto?” - Yuichi * “When Spring comes, the fox kits will be running around the hill again. From the small circle of life, a new life will be born and nurtured. And once again, there will be a kit who longs for human warmth” - Mishio * "Aizawa, you’re too much of a realist.” - Mishio ** “And you’re just a daydreamer with girlish tastes.” - Yuichi * “If you could make a miracle happen, then what would you wish for?” - Mishio ** “That’s obvious.” - Yuichi Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub